


Shall We Dance?

by SeeThemFlying



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04 fix it, F/M, Fluff, Just a fluffy little fluff fest, More Fluff, We all know the drinking game was bullshit, Yes the title is from "King and I", if i didn't make myself clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying
Summary: So, we all know the drinking game was a load of rubbish, so this is my fluffy little interpretation of what Tyrion could have done to get Jaime and Brienne to bang...





	1. Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a load of silliness and I wrote it in about five seconds, so it is serious unbeta'd. Still... I hope you enjoy!

The whole situation was bloody infuriating. All night long Jaime had looked at Brienne and Brienne had looked at Jaime, and then they looked away when they noticed they were looking, because they did not want the other to know they had been looking the entire time. They looked and looked and looked so much that Tyrion was entirely sick of the word.

It had all started when Jaime had first turned up to face the Dragon Queen, and Brienne had looked at him as if he was the most wondrous vision in the universe. He had returned the favour when she had stood in front of him, listing his virtues. Even Tyrion had not been aware of all the virtues the Maid of Tarth listed, but then perhaps it took being truly besotted to be able to record all of Jaime Lannister's good qualities so elegantly.

Tyrion did not think it was possible, but it got even worse at the feast after the victory. Sansa had ordered all the tables in Winterfell's Great Hall pushed back to allow for dancing, and some poor fiddler had spent all evening playing songs on request. Tyrion had hoped it might inspire his brother to go and ask his lady knight for a dance, but instead he just sat at the opposite side of the floor from her just staring. She was doing the same but was at least a tiny bit better at hiding it.

After watching his brother waste his best years with their sweet sister, Tyrion was determined that if someone could break the spell Cersei had over her twin, they were honour bound to do so, and from everything he had heard about her, Brienne of Tarth was very honourable.

...Very, very honourable. And completely besotted with Jaime, of course.

When the fiddler finally began playing _The Bear and the Maiden Fair, _and even the dour Jon Snow and the majestic Daenerys Targaryen joined the dancing, Tyrion knew he had had enough of his brother's ridiculousness, so he went to talk to the only person who would have a sensible idea of what to do about it.

Podrick Payne.

Pod had just finished dancing with some serving girl or other and was gulping down a flagon of wine when Tyrion approached him. "Pod, just the man I was looking for."

"Lord Tyrion," his former squire smile. "Enjoying the party?"

"As much as one can when being forced to look at Idiot One and Idiot Two make heart-eyes at each other all evening and do nothing about it."

Pod chuckled. "I think Ser Jaime's making heart eyes at her, but I don't think Ser Brienne feels the same way."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows at the young man. "Really? Then how did you know who I was talking about?" Pod tilted his head in defeat at that statement. Seizing his chance, Tyrion said, "so, what are we going to do about it?"

Pod choked on his drink. "_We? _Why are we going to have anything to do with it?"

Tyrion sighed. "I can't cope with much more of the _looking, _can you?"

"No..."

"Good. Then what are we going to do about it?"

Pod shrugged. "I don't know."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "You're her squire. Surely you've got some idea of what she might like?"

"And you are his brother! You could say the same!"

Furrowing his brow, Tyrion began to run one hand through his beard. "What about a drinking game? I could ask her whether she's a virgin and get her to fess up!"

Pod looked at him like he was the stupidest man on the planet. "She is literally known as _the Maid of Tarth. _Why would that be a surprise to anyone? And if anything, she's quite proud of it, because her remaining a virgin until marriage is part of the socio-cultural norms of our world."

"Oh, good point," said Tyrion, suddenly regretting all those beers that Grey Worm had convinced him to down earlier. "What about locking them in a cupboard?"

Pod started shaking his head. "They'll probably just stare at each other in the cupboard too, my lord."

Tyrion's eyes flicked to the dance floor, where Jon Snow was whirling his beloved round and round to the beat of the music. Even though Daenerys Targaryen looked like everything beautiful in the world, Tyrion could see that his brother still only had eyes for the Maid of Tarth. Even so, it gave him an idea.

"What about we get them to dance?"

Pod's expression lit up at that. "Yes! That was how Ser Brienne fell in love with Renly Baratheon after all!"

Now it was Tyrion's turn to choke on his drink. "The Maid of Tarth was in love with Renly Baratheon?"

Pod took another sip of his drink. "It's a long story, but he danced with her once when no one else would and she was eternally grateful."

Tyrion gave the young squire a conspiratorial smile. "Well then, that's what we shall do. You go tell the fiddler to play something romantic after he's finished this, and I will go and talk to my dear brother..."

"What song?"

"I don't know," answered Tyrion, not really knowing what constituted as a _romantic _song. "Just something that won't make her cry... or laugh, because my dear brother needs all the help he can get!"


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime puts Tyrion's plan into action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another five minute job, horribly un'betaed, but I hope you enjoy!

Brienne had really blue eyes. Really, _really _blue eyes. He kept trying to stare at them without her knowing that he was staring, because he knew it was bloody rude to stare at a lady. Or a knight. And she was a lady knight which he was sure meant made it doubly rude. Even so, Jaime didn't really want to do anything else other than look at her. After a long battle with the dead, where both of them had survived, Jaime liked just double checking every now and again that she definitely was still alive. Definitely, completely, alive. Or at least... that was what he told himself.

Unfortunately, Tyrion decided that Jaime _should _do something else that evening other than look at Brienne of Tarth. "Are you planning on dancing?" asked Tyrion when he came and perched down beside his brother.

"No," said Jaime taking a swig of his drink, angling it in just a way that he could still look at Brienne over the rim of the cup. "Who would want to dance with the Kingslayer?"

Tyrion started to exaggeratedly run his hand through his beard. "Ooooh, I don't know. Maybe there is a handy blue-eyed giantess warrior woman who has been staring at you all evening that might oblige?"

In his surprise, Jaime stopped looking at Brienne to stare at his brother incredulously. "I don't know who you are talking about."

"No?" asked Tyrion, raising his eyebrows. "Have you forgotten all about the lovely Maid of Tarth who you stared at so hard while you were knighting her that the rest of us in the room almost disappeared."

Jaime blushed. Tyrion was correct; when Jaime had knighted Brienne, there had been no one in the world other than the two of them, the two of them and their vows, the two of them and her inherent goodness. However, he was sure she did not see it that way; what did the Kingslayer have to give Ser Brienne of Tarth? Even though she was not speaking, he could hear her voice. She always called him Ser Jaime.

"She... she... doesn't want a broken old man like me."

Tyrion outright laughed at that. "Well, she's doing a pretty terrible job of _not wanting a broken old man like you _given the way she's been looking at you all evening. It's been driving everyone mad. Can you please put us all out of our misery and do something about it?"

Jaime dropped his gaze to the floor. In truth, he had never pursued anyone, he couldn't really remember who had started things between him and Cersei after all. And Brienne was just so... majestic... that it felt wrong just marching up to her and besmirching her honour with his desires. "She doesn't want...

"She _does _want," insisted Tyrion. "And anyway, how do you know what she wants if you haven't asked her?"

"How do _you _know what she wants if you haven't asked her?" huffed Jaime.

"Because I know what women want and she wants _you."_

A warm fuzziness suddenly came over Jaime, but he was not able to tell if it was that he was heart warmed or just drunk. He assumed the former, because Tyrion was so certain about the Maid of Tarth's feelings, that Jaime himself was starting to hope. Scrabbling around for the right words, Jaime said, "well... what do I do about it?"

Smiling, Tyrion took his cup from him. "Pod and I have a plan."

"Oh Gods."

"Shhh... I promise it's a good plan," said Tyrion, putting the goblet on the table behind them. "Pod has gone to ask the fiddler to play something romantic after he finishes... whatever this song is. That is your chance!"

"To do what?" asked Jaime.

Tyrion could barely suppress his eyeroll. "To go and ask your lady knight to dance."

Jaime shook his head. "She doesn't like dancing, so why would she want to dance with me?"

"Pod tells me she fell in love with Renly Baratheon when he asked her to dance."

Jaime's mouth opened in shock and hope. "Really?"

"Yep," smirked Tyrion. "So I suggest you get that pretty little face of yours over there and ask her to dance. Just don't bring up Renly... or that you are doing her some sort of favour... or that Pod and I totally engineered this whole situation. Just be smooth."

"Smooth," repeated Jaime, getting to his feet and taking one last swig of his drink before he went. "Got it."

"That's my boy," smiled Tyrion. "Now go! Before Tormund Giantsbane asks her!"

Jaime shot a look at Giantbane, who was drinking some sort of weird fermented milk up at the high table. His eyes were fixed on Brienne, and Jaime could tell that if he didn't get moving sharpish, he would lose his chance. So, following the instructions of the alcohol coursing through his veins, Jaime ran round the dance floor to his wench. When he reached her, Brienne of Tarth was looking at him like her eyes might pop out of her head. Skidding to a halt, Jaime had to struggle to keep himself upright and as she stared at him, there was a long silence.

That went on forever.

And ever.

And ever.

"Good evening, Ser Brienne," was the wholly original line Jaime eventually came up with.

"Good evening, Ser Jaime," she parroted back at him, looking a little tense. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm..." he began, shooting a look back at Tyrion, who was nodding enthusiastically. "I thought I would do you a favour and ask you to dance." At that, whatever light had been in her eyes dimmed.

_Oh shit, _Jaime thought. _That was one of the things Tyrion said not to say._

A little downcast, she took a sip of her drink. "No thank you. I do not need anyone doing me any favours, Ser Jaime. I am happy just to sit here... alone..."

Trying to recover himself, Jaime said, "I didn't mean it like that. In fact... you would be doing me a favour, because no one has asked me to dance all evening either."

Brienne snorted. "Go and ask one of the serving girls. That blonde one over there has been making eyes at you all evening." She pointed in the direction of the door, but Jaime did not even look. He just was not interested in the slightest in anyone other than the Maid of Tarth.

"I don't want to dance with a serving girl," he said meekly. "I want to dance with you."

There was a level of irritation in her eyes as she looked at him. "Don't mock me, Ser Jaime. Not _you._"

"I am not mocking you," Jaime insisted, trying to find the words to tell her that he wanted to dance with her then kiss her then take her to bed, because the whole damn world seemed so dark without her. "It's just... Pod and Tyrion have requested a good song next, one that might suit us..."

_Oh shit, _Jaime thought again. _That was one of the other things Tyrion said not to say._

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What song is it?" Jaime huffed internally. Was she suspicious of songs now as well as him?

"I don't know," he said honestly, "but I still want to dance to it with you all the same."

At that statement, she put her goblet down and looked straight into his eyes, her blue eyes shining with all the light in the world. "Why?" He knew Tyrion would not approve of what came out of his mouth next, but for once he did not care.

"Because you have danced with Renly Baratheon, so it is only right you dance with Jaime Lannister."

Brienne looked outright shocked at his words and she blushed a pretty pink. Clearly, she did not think he was aware of how meaningful Renly dancing with her had been.

"Oh."

"Yes, my lady ser... _oh,_" Jaime babbled, trying to keep hold of the momentary smoothness he had been able to cultivate. "So... shall we dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again... I love comments and kudos!


	3. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy! This one was perhaps written in ten minutes, but still seriously unbeta'd.

"Because you have danced with Renly Baratheon, so it is only right you dance with Jaime Lannister."

Brienne felt herself blush a brilliant red as the words came out of Jaime's mouth.

_Surely he doesn't know, _she thought. _Surely he doesn't know what that dance meant to me._

Brienne tried to think of something sensible to say to push him away; she did not want to dig up old feelings, not when she already felt too much for the man standing in front of her. Reaching for something eloquent, Brienne eventually settled on, "oh".

Part of her - a hopeful, slightly mad part - thought Jaime was blushing as he said, "yes, my lady ser... _oh. _So, shall we dance?"

He extended his hand to her and, for a moment, Brienne did not know whether she was going to faint or take him up on his offer. She eventually settled on the latter; she had never been the swooning lady after all.

As Jaime led her across the floor, Brienne tried not to burn with excitement and embarrassment. They eventually reached a corner of the dancefloor unoccupied by spinning couples and turned to face each other. If she had been feeling hopeful moments before, Brienne's heart fell when she saw Jaime's expression. It looked as if a cloud had crossed the moon.

_He's just realised who he asked to dance, _she thought. _Brienne the Beauty, the ugliest woman in the kingdom. The opposite to Cersei, his one true love..._

She tried to let go of his hand, but he held fast. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"You look disappointed," she answered honestly. There had never been lies between her and Jaime.

"Not disappointed," he insisted when he noticed how she was looking at him, a smile coming back to his face. "It's just... the fiddler is playing _The Dornishman's Wife. _Tyrion told me to expect something more..."

Brienne never heard what Tyrion told him to expect, because at that moment, the sound of the fiddle was cut off. Turning to look what happened, Brienne was surprised to find Tyrion and Pod trying to wrench the instrument out of the musician's hand.

"We... said... something... _romantic..._" Tyrion said, as he continued to wrestle with the fiddler.

"Let me have my artistic integrity!" the man responded, as Pod plucked the fiddle out of his hands. "This _is_ romantic!"

"It's about a man being murdered!" Tyrion yelled as Pod chucked the instrument at him. Once he had caught it, Tyrion smiled, "it's not setting the right mood!"

Tyrion's capture of the fiddle led to the end of the scuffle and, claiming his prize, he charged off across the room, leaving the musician to chase him. Everyone on the dance floor looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I was enjoying that," complained the Dragon Queen in a moment of out of character softness.

The end of the music meant that most of the dancers went reluctantly back to the tables in search of a drink. Brienne's own heart fell as well. _So much for dancing with Jaime Lannister..._

Turning back to look at Jaime, she was surprised to discover he was giving frantic signals to Pod over her shoulder. The moment he noticed she was looking at him again he stopped instantly and gave her an awkward smile. "Oh, it's just I thought Pod could do something about the music." As it turned out, Pod _could_ do something about the music because, as he had the night before the battle, he open his mouth and the most mellifluous voice came out. He was singing _The Seasons of My Love._

"I loved a maid as fair as summer with sunlight in her hair."

Brienne let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. There was now music. Jaime was in front of her. There was nothing stopping them dancing. Preparing herself, she lifted her arms up in the way Septa Roelle had taught her so many years ago, expecting that Jaime would put his hands on her waist and they would begin to circle in a stiff, but well-practiced, dance.

Instead, Jaime Lannister decided to totally surprise her. Giving her a little tug so they were standing more towards the centre of the dancefloor, he pulled her into something that could only be described as an embrace. It was as if he wanted to fall into her, the way rested his head on her shoulder and drew his arms around her. Brienne reciprocated in a moment, swearing she could hear his heart beating in time with hers as they began to sway.

"I loved a maid as red as autumn with sunset in her hair."

Brienne barely noticed that everyone else had quit the dancefloor after Tyrion stole the fiddle and it is just her and Jaime because, in truth, whenever he was in the room, it was always just her and Jaime. Wherever he was he always succeeded in drawing her gaze to him. She was a moth and he the burning light.

As Pod moved through the lines of the song, Brienne realised that Jaime was running his hand almost imperceptibly up and down her back. It was strangely comforting, especially in conjunction with his beard tickling her cheek where they were pressed together, and the overpowering smell of his hair. Brienne wanted to cry, because as Pod continued to sing, she realised this whole moment with Jaime was so delicate and beautiful that it was too good for the world and would break when the song ended.

"I loved a maid as white as winter with moonglow in her hair."

When Pod finally ended his song, Brienne drew back from Jaime to look into his eyes. She expected to see some sort of finality, a look that told her that now the War for the Dawn was over that this was goodbye. He would return to his sister on the morrow.

Instead, she thought she saw nothing but adoration.

Not being able to look because his expression was so blindingly beautiful, Brienne tilted her head so she could turn away from the sight. It was too much for her to ever cope with, not when she had lived a life of mockery. Jaime had a different idea, however, as he had leant in to kiss her cheek. When put in conjunction, the tilting and leaning were like the planets aligning as the awkward and entirely accidental angles meant Jaime's lips somehow ended up on hers. It was brief and quick but, when telling the story later, Brienne could have sworn she saw stars.

Eventually, Jaime broke the kiss. The few seconds that followed were the most excruciating of Brienne's life, because she did not know whether to run and hide or kiss him again.

Luckily for her, he answered the question for her when he once more smashed his lips against hers, demanding entry with his tongue. Dazed, confused, and overjoyed, Brienne responded instantly, pulling and pushing him in an attempt to just get at him some way that was bodily and physical but not so gentle as their dance had been. Jaime let out a little moan as he started to grasp at her, his real hand in her hair and his golden hand clunking heavily against her back. Caught in her enthusiasm, she barely heard the gasp of surprise from everyone around them watching the only dancers left on the dance floor.

_Sod them, _she thought happily. _I'm kissing Jaime Lannister._

But, eventually, the kiss had to end, yet Jaime did not stop touching her. With his hand pressed onto her cheek, he smiled at her - all sunshine and starlight - and she had never seen such an expression from anyone in her entire life.

"Come on, wench," he whispered, "don't you think it's about time we take this somewhere more private so I can tell you how much I love you?"

Even as she found herself blushing furiously, Brienne decided to tease him in the way he had taught her. "I think it will be much better if you show me, Jaime."

Raising an eyebrow, he dropped his hand from her face so he could wrap his fingers around hers. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and leave this lot to their revelling."

Not looking back, she let Jaime lead her from the Great Hall, not minding at all as she heard the people behind them break out into a burst of noise. It could have been cheers, it could have been jeers, but Brienne did not care.

_Because Jaime Lannister is finally mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love comments and kudos, in case you weren't aware!
> 
> PS. The kind of kissing Jaime and Brienne engage in here is the type that Ron and Hermione do in A Very Potter Musical, if you want a visual reference :D

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooh! I love comments and kudos!


End file.
